


Ассоциации с реальностью

by Aya_Koshkina



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Koshkina/pseuds/Aya_Koshkina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он продолжает привязывать Джеймса к себе, к реальности и однажды утром Джеймс называет себя Баки, чувствует себя Баки и ему хочется смеяться от осознания этого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ассоциации с реальностью

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс умер.  
Зимний Солдат занимает его место - быстрый, сильный, с подкорректированным сознанием и бионической рукой, как доказательство мощи Советского Союза. Он делает важное дело для своей страны: находит нужную информацию и людей, обладающих еще более нужной информацией. Он устраняет противников по всему земному шару и засыпает, спокойный и удовлетворенный. Солдат знает, что проснется, когда вновь понадобится своей стране. Он чувствует гордость и глухое довольство, а потом сознание заливает арктическим холодом, и он перестает чувствовать.  
Однажды он просыпается и не помнит ничего - его память, как чистый лист, и только тело, как послушный отлаженный механизм. Ему улыбается человек, который называет себя его хозяином, и где-то в глубине сознания Солдат уверен, что это неправильно. Хозяин, Александр Пирс, дарит ему боль и злобные электрические вспышки перед глазами. Зимний Солдат оставляет отпечатки зубов на прочном пластике капы, и из носа у него сочится кровь после первого обнуления. Это слово он запоминает так же хорошо, как обращение «Хозяин».  
На службе у Гидры, на службе у Александра Пирса, Солдат становится лишь оружием. Почти идеальным, не знающим осечки, жалости и поражения, опаснейшим оружием. Он становится цепным псом Гидры, самой страшной и настоящей сказкой для шпионов и оперативников Щита. Он убивает: смотрит, как разлетаются головы от разрывных пуль его снайперской винтовки, выдирает глотки бионической рукой, ломает шеи живыми пальцами, точным жестом вгоняет бесчисленные ножи под бесчисленные лопатки. Засыпая снова, он чувствует неясную тревогу, ему больше не нравится холод, и в бессознательном состоянии он тянется к стеклу, на котором расцветают морозные узоры. Просыпаясь в следующие разы, он всегда давится собственным криком и бионической рукой отшвыривает одного из медиков через весь бункер.  
Зимний Солдат умирает на хеликериере, глядя в глаза отбросившего щит Стива Роджерса, слыша его надтреснутый голос и это нереальное, фантастическое для Солдата «Я с тобой до самого конца», что вызывает в сознании эффект вырванной из гранаты чеки  
Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс занимает его место - потерянный, помнящий только, как убивать и яркий, горящий образ Стива Роджерса. Он вытаскивает потерявшего сознание Стива из воды и оставляет на глинистом берегу Потомака. Сам не знает, почему, но что-то неясное подталкивает его добраться до базы. Базы нет - она догорает под обломками одного из хеликериеров, а когда Стива не оказывается на утоптанном множеством ног берегу, Джеймс добывает себе одежду взамен испорченного тактического костюма, увязывает волосы в хвост и прячет лицо под козырьком потрепанной кепки, укладывает живую руку на перевязь. Он прячется от Гидры, от Щита, от Стива Роджерса и от самого себя, а через полторы недели приходит в Смитсоновский музей и сдается оперативникам Щита, дает запереть себя в очередном бункере. Через два дня к нему приходит нервный, сочащийся неприязнью, как перезрелый томат соком, психолог.  
Джеймс смотрит на него, как на потенциального противника. Обе его руки, живая и бионическая, лежат на столе - расслабленные и неподвижные. Между ними поблескивают мощные звенья короткой цепи.  
\- Вас зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Вы сержант сто седьмого пехотного полка, - психолог говорит спокойным и тихим голосом, заглядывает в глаза в ожидании реакции.  
\- Да, - говорит ему Джеймс, как Зимний Солдат, и бросает равнодушный взгляд на зеркальное стекло, - Стив там?  
Психолог кивает, нервным жестом поглаживает запястье и растирает выступающие линии вен. Он смотрит в пухлую папку досье и чуть морщит лоб.  
\- Я хочу помочь вам, сержант Барнс, - говорит он.  
\- Повторение моего старого имени и звания должно вызывать какие-то ассоциации? - Джеймс чуть откидывается на спинку металлического стула и скорее чувствует, чем видит по-настоящему, как напрягается мужчина. - В таком случае было бы полезней поместить меня в среду, которую я не считал бы враждебной. Мистер Смит. Кстати, это ваше настоящее имя? Неужели вы держите меня за неспособного к мыслительному процессу идиота?  
Судя по затвердевшей линии рта мистер Смит именно это и делал. Джеймс позволяет губам расплыться в неприятной улыбке.  
\- У вас очень отрывочные сведения о моем прошлом, - он повышает голос, чтобы его слышали и те, кто прячется за пуленепробиваемым стеклом.  
Психолог снова упирается взглядом в документы, и морщинка между его бровей становится заметно глубже. Он словно прикипает взглядом к чернильным строчкам, глаза его бегают от слова к слову, и он не находит в них ответов.  
\- Как оружие меня использовали только в Гидре. В Советском Союзе у меня был более широкий профиль деятельности, - Джеймс снова улыбается, наслаждается возросшей нервозностью и неприятием, которое демонстрирует мистер Смит.  
Пневматическая дверь сдвигается в сторону, он бросает короткий взгляд в коридор, в котором стоят двое оперативников, упакованные в штурмовую броню и обвешанные оружием. Между ними стоит Стив, и лицо у него мрачное и решительное.  
\- Привет, Стив, - говорит Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс и чувствует, как острым спазмом сжимается горло.  
\- Привет, Баки. Хочешь выбраться отсюда? - спрашивает Роджерс и кивает психологу, когда тот рывком поднимается со своего места, оставляет их вдвоем.  
Джеймс кивает, следит взглядом за его приближением и знает, чувствует кожей, что Стив старается не смотреть на него - не хочет видеть, как с лица Баки Барнса на него будут смотреть глаза Зимнего Солдата.  
\- Тогда веди себя хорошо, - просит его Роджерс и усаживается на покинутый мистером Смитом стул.  
\- Стив, - просит Джеймс, и голос у него тихий и срывающийся, - посмотри на меня.  
Стив устраивается на неудобном металлическом стуле, соединяет пальцы в замок и только после этого поднимает глаза на человека, который сидит напротив. Джеймс улыбается ему, и у него глаза Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, видевшего страшные вещи на войне.  
\- Я помню, кем был и что делал. Каждую пулю, пущенную в чью-то голову. Каждую вырванную трахею. Каждый сломанный позвоночник, - Джеймс говорит тусклым ровным голосом, и сходство с Баки пропадает, словно его и не было. - Если я не научусь с этим жить, то сойду с ума.  
Стив кивает ему, тянется - касается самыми кончиками пальцев обеих ладоней и шепчет так, чтобы никто из людей, все еще прячущихся за стеклом, не услышал:  
\- Ты справишься с этим, Баки. Мы справимся.  
Джеймс прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в его голос. Я буду с тобой до конца, не говорит ему Стив, и это не обязательно. Они оба это знают.

\- Он не признает никаких авторитетов. Не выполняет предписания врачей и не хочет идти на контакт. Все наши разговоры выглядят так, словно он просто оттачивает на мне свое остроумие, - мистер Смит потрясает перед носом Стива кипой бумаги и выглядит до крайности раздраженным. - В последнюю нашу встречу он обвинил меня в латентном гомосексуализме!  
Наташа закатывает глаза, и только многолетняя практика позволяет ей сохранить лицо. Стив выглядит удивленным и немного растерянным.  
\- Мы каждый день с ним разговариваем, доктор. Проблема скорее в том, чтобы вовремя заткнуть Баки. Может, вы что-то не так делаете? - говорит он и пытается вытащить из пальцев психолога последние медицинские отчеты.  
\- Да он просто не признает никого кроме вас, мистер Роджерс. Каждая наша беседа начинает с вопроса о вас. Впрочем, - хмурится мистер Смит, - на этом она и заканчивается.  
\- Так может, вы его выпустите уже? - спрашивает Наташа и улыбается в ответ на удивление Стива. - Если он идет на контакт только с Кэпом - дайте ему это и посмотрите, что будет.  
\- Но процесс его реабилитации еще идет. Сержант Барнс может вспомнить что-то, что может спровоцировать нервный срыв и…  
\- Доктор. Процесс его реабилитации идет только потому, что вы даете ему видеться со Стивом. Примите этот факт, - Наташа придавливает мистера Смита тонким телом к стулу и заглядывает через плечо в медицинские отчеты. - Жизненные показатели на высшем уровне. У нас нет причины держать его здесь.  
\- Но Щит…  
\- Щита больше не существует, доктор. Я забираю Баки домой.

Может быть, Наташа надавливает еще на кого-то в бывшем реабилитационном центре Щита, но на следующий же день сержанту Барнсу разрешают сменить место жительства на апартаменты капитана Стивена Роджерса для продолжения дальнейших реабилитационных действий - капитан даже заучил эту высушенную, как сухарь, канцелярскую отписку.  
Когда они выходят на улицу, Джеймс выглядит растерянным, натягивает на пальцы металлической руки рукав выданной ему толстовки. Шумный город вокруг заставляет его нервничать, четверка агентов под прикрытием, которым не удалось остаться незаметными для хищного тренированного взгляда Зимнего Солдата, заставляют нервничать еще сильнее. Он тянется к Стиву, цепляется за край его куртки и шепчет, почти не размыкая губы:  
\- Мы же не пойдем через это пешком?  
Стив фыркает так, словно пытается сдержать смешок, и тыкает пальцем в припаркованный у обочины черный внедорожник:  
\- Старк любезно выделил нам транспорт.  
Джеймс за его спиной довольно выдыхает и первым лезет на заднее сиденье, устраивается там с комфортом и настолько выглядит, как прежний Баки, что Стив начинает верить - все будет хорошо.

В башне Мстителей капитану Роджерсу выделили целый этаж: тренировочный зал, собственная небольшая кухня, ванная комната и две спальни. Джеймс обходит все помещения, осматривается и сует нос в каждый угол - выглядит, как кот на новом месте. Если бы только кот мог весить за двести фунтов и пользоваться сложным бионическим протезом вместо левой лапы. Стив не ходит за ним - остается в кухне и только прислушивается к тихому шуршанию в соседней комнате.  
Они смотрят Гарри Поттера вечером и едят четвертый раз заказанную Джарвисом пиццу - ускоренный метаболизм обоих требует много еды. Баки начинает зевать на двадцатой минуте фильма, но пытается с упорством младшеклассника досмотреть до конца. Стив замечает это, но ничего не говорит и укрывает уснувшего Джеймса притащенным из спальни одеялом.

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс умер, сорвался с поезда и превратился в кровавое месиво на дне ущелья, и тело его по кусочкам растаскивали лесные звери. Зимний Солдат занял его место - идеальная, послушная машина для убийства. Цепной пес Александра Пирса, который хранит продавленную зубами Солдата капу, как сувенир.  
Зимний Солдат умер, прыгнул с разваливающегося на куски хелликериера и не вынырнул из мутных вод Потомака. До самой смерти, захлебываясь и чувствуя, как железная рука тянет ко дну, он помнил только боль электрических разрядов и обращение «хозяин».

Он просыпается от собственного крика, и рядом с ним на коленях стоит Стив, сжимает его руки - обе, всегда обе. Стив шепчет что-то, но из-за лихорадочного стука собственного сердца Джеймс не может разобрать, что.  
\- Баки, я здесь. Баки! Ты слышишь меня? - голос становится громче. - Я с тобой. Все хорошо, Баки. Ты веришь мне, Баки? Ты должен мне верить.  
Джеймс сглатывает раз, другой - кадык дергается и искрит болью - ждет, пока из горла пропадет противный привкус крови, и вслушивается в знакомый голос, успокаивается, подчиняется ему. Стив рядом, и все будет хорошо. Стив рассказывает ему какую-то историю из их прошлого, даже смеется, пусть и немного нервно. Привязывает его к действительности, привязывает его к себе. Джеймс чувствует свой замедляющийся пульс, чувствует тепло сжимающих его руки пальцев, и ему так хочется верить, что все будет хорошо. Он позволяет себе закрыть глаза и погружается в беспокойный сон под тихий голос, и слова совсем не имеют значения.  
\- Это сказывается отказ от транквилизаторов, - тоном специалиста объявляет с утра Наташа, заскочившая в башню к Тони по каким-то секретным делам, - благодаря сыворотке твой метаболизм лишь немного медленнее, чем у Кэпа. Стоило пропустить один укол - и вуаля. Все блокированные воспоминания и мысли накатили.  
Джеймс смотрит на нее мрачно, барабанит металлическими пальцами по столу и не сводит взгляда со спины Стива, который пытается приготовить завтрак. Утро кажется ему нормальным: запах чуть подгоревшей яичницы и бекона, кофе в старомодной по нынешним меркам турке, Наташа в обтягивающем спандексе вместо обычной одежды. Все это кажется нормальным и правильным, пока рядом есть Стив.  
Кошмары продолжаются еще три недели - как ускоренная перемотка семидесяти лет беспрекословного подчинения, череды убийств и ледяного спокойствия криокамеры. Джеймс просыпается в поту, рвет пальцами живой руки обивку дивана и ломает запястье Стива бионической - они теперь знают, что переломы у него срастаются за несколько часов, если не смещать кости. Стив всегда рядом - со своими историями, снова ставшим знакомым запахом и тихим убаюкивающим голосом. Он продолжает привязывать Джеймса к себе, к реальности, и однажды утром Джеймс называет себя Баки, чувствует себя Баки, и ему хочется смеяться от осознания этого. 

Мстители - команда, собранная, чтобы защищать страну от любой угрозы - на общих сборищах ведут себя как дети. Баки кажется, что Тони Старк задался целью довести каждого из них до белого каления хотя бы раз. Он предлагает сыграть в какую-то детскую игру, достает из бара бутылку виски, и все, как обычно, выходит из-под контроля. Баки знает эту игру, но не может принять в ней участие - у него все еще проблемы с ассоциативным мышлением. Новый психолог, которого посоветовал Старк, клятвенно уверяет, что это пройдет. Баки не хочет никому признаваться, что каждое второе слово, которое они называют, ассоциируется у него только со Стивом. Всегда со Стивом, с тех пор как Зимний Солдат умер, глядя в глаза Стива Роджерса, отбрасывающего щит, и его место занял Баки Барнс.


End file.
